


Больше чем на первый взгляд

by Menada_Vox, W2J2



Series: W2 R-NC21 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Image Inside, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Oни с Сэмом ехали в Золотую Долину по трассе US-93, когда мимо с рёвом и выстрелами пронеслись истребитель и фура…





	Больше чем на первый взгляд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Meets The Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358308) by Astolat. 



 

 

Они с Сэмом ехали в Золотую Долину по трассе US-93, когда мимо с рёвом и выстрелами пронеслись истребитель и фура, поливая друг друга огнём из чего-то типа лазерных пушек. И так-то полный бред сумасшедшего, а потом они врезались в эстакаду впереди, и этой остановки им хватило, чтобы развернуться и превратиться в гигантских роботов.

Дин заорал матом и рванул руль, юзом уводя Импалу из-под падающих с эстакады обломков на обочину, ударил по тормозам. С минуту они просто сидели и смотрели. Посреди магистрали военная колонна лихорадочно палила в танк — который тоже начинал выворачиваться наизнанку, а между тем к ним прямиком по асфальту, как наскипидаренный, нёсся ещё один робот, мелкий, зажав над головой — ну, условно над головой, или что там у него — большой металлический куб.

— Стой, прекрати, стой! — кричал какой-то паренёк в джинсах и футболке, догоняя его бегом, и Дин понял: значит, маленький робот — один из плохих парней. Он вытащил из бардачка глок, выкатился из машины и расстрелял в эту чертовщину всю обойму. Робота сшибало назад от каждого выстрела, но он всё пёр и пёр им навстречу, а потом рядом возник Сэм — уже с дробовиками из багажника.

— На вот эти, — сказал Сэм, сунув ему в руки пару патронов с каменной солью и освящённым холодным железом.

— Чувак, солью? — сказал Дин, уже заряжая.

— Они зачарованы хотя бы! — отозвался Сэм. — Обычные пули явно бесполезны.

— Пофиг, — решил Дин и засадил стрёмному мини-засранцу в грудь с обоих стволов.

Соляные патроны взорвались и вспыхнули от чего-то у него внутри, робот заорал как потерпевший и уронил куб. От удара о землю тот полыхнул, пуская им навстречу синие молнии трескучей волной. Они не успели сделать ничего, даже сгруппироваться, а энергия уже захлестнула их, прошла насквозь и схлынула, только синие искры заплясали над Импалой как светляки. Двигатель взревел, будто разгоняясь до тысячи миль в час, и весь кузов затрясся.

— Бля, моя машина! — воскликнул Дин, роняя обрез, и бросился к капоту. Сэм ойкнул, подхватил дробовик и начал перезаряжать, пока злой робот метался лёжа, вспарывая землю когтями и пытаясь вернуть вертикальное положение.

Дин откинул крышку капота, матеря ебучих роботов — и замер в болезненном ужасе: по всему двигательному отсеку сновали синие искры, гоняясь друг за другом по проводам.

Сэм снова пальнул по мечущемуся роботу солью и железом, из его нутра полыхнуло зелёным, и он, наконец, обмяк.

— Отойдите от машины! — размахивая руками, кричал им паренёк, а потом подобрал куб. — Отойдите!..

— Дин… — позвал Сэм, оглядываясь.

— Заткнись! — рыкнул Дин в ответ, сдёрнул куртку и обернул ею руку — может, реакцию удастся прервать, какая бы ни была там хрень. Он выдернул центральный провод от катушки зажигания, но — что за нах! — автомобиль не заглох; двигатель только взревел ещё громче.

Желтый автомобиль — то есть теперь жёлтый робот, да пох — неуклюже приближался, гудя в духе «Дорожного патруля»:

— Отойдите от машины, сэр!..

Парень с кубом подбежал и схватил Сэма за руку.

— Ну серьёзно, ребят, давайте отсюда, вы реально не хотите здесь стоять! Вы просто не понимаете, машина сейчас…

— Я её не брошу! — отрезал Дин, лихорадочно пытаясь сбить искры своей курткой. — Не подпускай к ней это уёбище!.. Ну давай, детка, с тобой всё будет хорошо!..

Мотор кашлянул дважды, затем издал длинный рокочущий звук, будто кто-то громоподобно прочистил горло, а затем машина произнесла: «Всё хорошо, Дин, я в порядке».

Дин тормознул. Глянул на Сэма — тот смотрел квадратными глазами.

— А ты вот только что не…

Жёлтый робот уже тянул к ним клешни, и тут внезапно Импала откатилась на пару шагов, с лязгом захлопнула капот и все двери, а затем быстро развернулась-раскрылась — и начала подниматься, распрямляясь, становясь всё выше и выше, сверкая чёрным и серебряным. Она протянула руку и перехватила жёлтую конечность робота, прежде чем он смог их коснуться.

— Они мои, — твёрдо заявила она.

— О господи, — выдал Сэм, глядя вверх на Импалу.

— О-го-господи, — горячо согласился Дин.

Подробностей они так и не узнали. Бой обернулся сущим бардаком, и к тому времени, как они выяснили, кто хороший, кто плохой, движуха закончилась, а вот крики были в самом разгаре, и на место действия начали слетаться стопицот полицейских машин. Импала сложилась в привычное авто, открыла двери и озвучила: «Пора двигать отсюда».

Дин без колебаний нырнул в салон, Сэм немного помедлил у пассажирской двери.

— Чувак, не спи! — поторопил Дин, закатывая глаза.

— А тебе не кажется это всё немного странным? — прошипел Сэм, скользнув-таки внутрь.

— Завянь, сучка, ты сейчас её обидеть хочешь? — возмутился Дин.

— Так и я о том же! — возразил Сэм. — Я имею в виду, мы же у неё внутри.

— Там, где и должны быть, — сообщила стереосистема, и когда Дин погладил приборную панель, двигатель тихо и радостно замурлыкал. Включилось радио, и под звуки «AC/DC» Импала поехала вдоль длинной колонны боевых разведмашин и танков, потянувшейся в город.

Так что объяснений они дожидаться не стали. В новостях по телевизору бой обошли мёртвым молчанием, но лично Дину было наплевать на все «как» и «почему». Произошедшее шло третьей сверху строчкой в списке самого лучшего, что случилось с Дином в жизни, — сразу после тех дней, когда он застрелил желтоглазого демона и когда Сэм сжёг демона перекрёстка. Возможно, и не третьей, а немного повыше, потому что те события — моменты, прошли и всё, а сейчас прекрасное чудо длилось и длилось.

Детка больше не нуждалась в топливе, но ей иногда нравилось лакомиться премиум-бензином из полного бака. От долива масла на неё нападала мечтательность, и она ставила песни Принца, а иногда — вообще диско, и нет, Дин не знал, откуда она их добыла — он такой херни ей точно никогда не давал. Под подозрение попал Сэм, но тот всё время пытался напичкать её эмо-рок-дерьмом — которым она плевалась так, что диски летали как фрисби. Так что дурное влияние мелкого, по крайней мере, можно было исключить.

Ей гораздо чаще хотелось, чтобы её вымыли и натёрли полировкой — ежедневно, если они не на охоте, но Дин не возражал. Она этого заслуживала. Дайте ей спокойно постоять ночь на стоянке и горку металлолома — и к утру она выправляла любые вмятины или царапины; ей больше не нужна была наладка и замена покрышек. Так что Дин просто пинал Сэма, когда тот ворчал, и заставлял носить вёдра. Потому что это было именно что чудо чистой воды. Она даже время от времени всё ещё позволяла ему вести — когда ей хотелось поспать. Это ощущалось, как будто Дин держал в руках реактивный двигатель.

Спустя пару месяцев они застряли в снегу, не доезжая до Чото, — то есть не совсем застряли, но снег всё падал и падал, быстрее, чем Детка успевала чистить лобовое стекло. Любая попытка разогнаться больше десяти миль в час — и её тут же заносило. Так что Дин сказал: «Эй, Детка, давай-ка на обочину, пускай сперва почистят дороги».

Из багажника достали одеяла, и когда открыли двери, чтобы забраться обратно внутрь, она что-то сделала с сиденьями — все они были собраны в одну большую мягкую платформу, от приборной панели до заднего стекла, а из стереосистемы мягко пел Дилан. Они сложили мокрые сапоги на торпеду — Дин заставил Сэма подстелить под них свою куртку — и устроились под одеялами. Под ними всё ещё урчал её двигатель.

— Чувак, нахер вообще мотели, — Дин положил руку под голову и блаженствовал. У него была его машина, Сэм — в тепле и безопасности, вон рядом лежит, оба они только что славно поохотились, и лучше было бы только всё это — и минет. Он пихнул Сэма локтем в бок. — Попробуй только сказать, что это не классно.

Сэм страдальчески разглядывал потолок салона.

— Дин, она вибрирует.

— Ага, — радостно согласился Дин и сладко потянулся. Чёрт побери, «Волшебные пальчики» здесь и рядом не стояли.

— Мне от этого становится как-то не по себе.

— Не слушай его, — сказал Дин, поглаживая дверную ручку. В Импале что-то тихо громыхнуло, и подушка под ним задрожала интенсивнее. Дин застонал и развёл ноги, сползая пониже, подставляясь под медленные надавливания вверх-вниз вдоль спины. Бли-ин, кайф какой.

— Чувак, не смей, — прошипел Сэм. — Вы с машиной можете и до мотеля потерпеть.

— Да ладно тебе, Сэмми, это самый кайф, — сказал Дин. — Просто расслабься. Детка, ему тоже надо, он слишком зажат.

— Не говори ей меня… э… я… — Сэм сглотнул и заткнулся, а через какое-то время задышал тяжелее. Дин воспринял это как индульгенцию, опустил руку к паху и собрал там в горсть. Спустя ещё какое-то время он начал подумывать, а не скинуть ли трусы и стоит ли оно той бучи, которую поднимет Сэм, но тут вдруг Сэм завозился рядом, и Дин понял, что Сэм свои снимает.

Член дёрнулся, в облегающих трусах стало мучительно тесно, и Дин спихнул их на бёдра, не до конца даже, обхватил рукой член — тот был очень счастлив — и медленно, смачно провёл-потянул. Буквально рядом с ним вовсю наяривал Сэм, жадно глотая воздух, а затем сиденья приподнялись с боков, и они оба скатились в середину и влепились друг в друга.

— О бля, — выдал Дин, пытаясь отодвинуться хотя бы бёдрами. — Детка, слушай, тут сиденья… — и Сэм обхватил рукой его затылок и поцеловал.

— Сэмми, — сказал Дин, когда Сэм наконец отпустил его.

— Заткнись, — ответил Сэм, — сам виноват.

Да хрен там — это Сэм уже стаскивал футболку через голову и лез Дину в боксёры.

— Чувак, — прошипел Дин, вполсилы отпихиваясь от рук Сэма, — не при Детке же.

— Я не против, — сообщила она, мигая им сигнальными огнями. — Секс для вас полезен, только пятен мне на обивку не насажайте.

— Ну вот, доволен теперь? — спросил Сэм и снова поцеловал его.

Боксёры Дина застряли где-то у колен, животом он чувствовал член Сэма — тяжёлый, горячий и скользкий, по радио Детка пустила что-то из Барри Уайта.

А за окнами мягко падал снег.


End file.
